dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mordecai and Rigby vs. Homer and Bart Simpson
Mordecai and Rigby vs. Homer and Bart Simpson is an episode from DBX, featuring Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show and Homer and Bart Simpson from The Simpsons. Description Cartoon Network vs. Fox!, Who of these 2 famous duos from cartoons from kids and adults will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Mordecai and Rigby was walking into Springfield until Homer and Bart was running and accidentally the 2 ends hitting Mordecai and Rigby into the ground. Mordecai and Rigby gets up and the 2 gets angry and said. Mordecai and Rigby: Hey, why the 2 make that?! Homer and Bart saw Mordecai and Rigby and the 2 believe that are aliens. Homer and Bart: Hey!, the 2 need get out of our land! Mordecai and Rigby gets angry and hits Homer and Bart into the face. Mordecai and Rigby: Ok, let's fight! Both duos put in his combat positions. HERE WE GOOO!!! Fight Mordecai and Homer runs at eachother and hit and kicked several times, until Mordecai punched Homer into the face but Homer pulled out a chair and hits Mordecai with it. Bart use his skateboard and skates towards Rigby who runned out from Bart's skateboard. However, Bart use his slingshot shooting rocks at Rigby who dodges and jumped at Bart hitting him out from his skateboard as Bart lands into the ground. Homer yet was hitting Mordecai with the chair, until Mordecai kicked Homer in aside and use a Baseball Bat hitting Homer into a wall. Rigby and Bart was fighting until Bart kicked Rigby in aside and Bart grab his skateboard, smacking Rigby with it and he kicked Rigby into the ground. Homer takes out a motorcycle and drives it as Mordecai try to run out from the motorcycle, but Homer got hit Mordecai with the motorcycle into the ground. Rigby: Mordecai! Bart try to smack Rigby with the skateboard but Rigby jumped over Bart hitting him into the ground and runs at Homer jumping in the motorcycle hitting Homer and making that the motorcycle ends crashing into a tree. Homer and Rigby gets up and Rigby runs jumping at Homer and hits him but Homer kicked Rigby into a wall but Mordecai gets up and hit Homer in his face. Homer picked up a car and hits Mordecai with him, sending Mordecai into a wall but Mordecai use the Death-Kwon-Do custome and he hit Homer into a wall and Mordecai use the Book of Park Records to make that fire appears from nowhere and ends killing Homer. Bart saw that Mordecai killed Homer so that him use his slingshot shooting Cherry Bombs at Mordecai sending him into a wall. Rigby appears and jumped at Bart hitting him, but Bart kicked Rigby into a wall and use a shotgun shooting at Rigby who dodges all the bullets and runs at Bart kicking him into aside. Bart turns into Bartman and grappling hooks Rigby but Rigby scared ends kicking Bart in aside but Bart recovers and he hit and kicked Rigby several times until he jumps kicking Rigby into the ground. Bart shoot Cherry Bombs from his slingshot at Rigby who dodges until Bart use a stopwatch stoping the time, and quickly he kicked Rigby into the ground and the time returns to normal. Bart transforms into Stretch Dude as Rigby gets up and stretch his limbs hitting Rigby with punches until Rigby dodges some of the punches and runs at Bart hitting him into the ground. Bart transforms into Bartzilla as Rigby gets up looking Bart with fear and shoots fireballs at Rigby who scared runs dodging the fireballs and Bart throws buildings at Rigby who scared runs dodging all the buildings until Mordecai appears and punched Bart into the ground as Bart returns to normal. Bart gets up and use his stopwatch again stoping the time and he put many Cherry Bombs into the ground and explodes as the time returns to normal sending Mordecai and Rigby into a wall, hurting the 2. Bart: Eat my shorts! Mordecai and Rigby gets up and Rigby use the Death-Known-Do custome and Mordecai and Rigby ends running at Bart hitting him into a wall. Rigby: It's time to finish with you dude! Mordecai use the Book of Park Records and make that Bart explodes, killing him. K.O! Mordecai and Rigby: Oohhh! Mordecai and Rigby walks freely and walks until The Park. Results Winners: Mordecai and Rigby